A Puppet
by MidLyte10705
Summary: Frisk, the character who saved and killed. The one who controlled everything from their path. The one who corrupted a soul. The one who was very confused little child. They are always a Puppet of their game. But where was the Puppeteer?


Chapter 1- Different

I woke up with a gasp.

I held my chest tightly because my breathing isn't normal. It felt like I was hurt. I don't know if it's mentally or physically, but I'm about to find out. I checked my stats and saw my HP hasn't gone down. Still 20 HP. That's a relief. Guess it was just mental. I need to keep check of myself or I will lose my mind for sure.

Another nightmare, another day. Can't I just sleep in peace for once?

I strolled of the edge of my bed and stayed, sitting, thinking about this.

This. This is the ending I could ever ask for. Everyone is alive and well... free. Chara, Asriel, and Gaster are alive. And I had set them free. I felt happy that day. I saved them. They are free. Sans and Papyrus would live together with their father. Chara and Asriel would live with their father and mother. Including me as the new sibling. It has been a several months, most of the humans started developing relationships to monsters. They got used to monsters living with them and that I was happy. Well, most of them. Others tend to avoid monsters, either scared or disgusted.

I looked around for anyone still in here.

Chara and Asriel are still sleeping, snoring loudly. I sighed in relief knowing the two won't worry as in protectively worry. It was still nighttime as I looked through the window.

Since I'm between Chara and Asriel's bed, I get to have someone on my side in case I get scared of the dark. They're always there for me when needed the most. But, this... this is that they can't handle. They have been through worse, I can't let them join this problem I have.

Sighing, I got up from bed and went to the bathroom for early run on the outside.

After bathing, brushing my teeth, changing clothes, I wore my usual blue striped purple shirt, my brown shorts, and my brown boots.

The unusual one was I wore my locket. Yeah, and no. This was here at my neck since I came into the underground. I never wore it off, because this was 'their' only memory. I wanted it here and here. I never wanted it to let it go. Since then, Chara would wonder why I kept the locket everywhere I go. Even the bathroom. I wouldn't mind, I just wanted it to be with me. I didn't want anyone wearing it, because it will cause great danger. It's better if I keep it to myself. I have to protect it. I _need_ to protect it. Every time someone asks why I wear this everyday, I say every excuse I make. But, the know-time-and-space-reset people or should I call by name: Chara, Sans, Gaster, Asriel. They were the ones who were suspicious about every movement I make, but not always. That would be creepy as Gaster invading everyone's privacy from the void. They should know enough about secrets to keep.

Thoughts aside, I turned the doorknob and opened for another day.

Running across the fields of grass onto the brown muddy paths on the forests, I made my way to the mountain. Not just any mountain. The one I started to fall off. The one where I discovered they were real. The one that changed my whole life: Mt. Ebott. I climbed and I climbed throughout. Then I reached my destination. I can already feel the sensation of the breeze, the sky from dark blue and violet, to orange and purple. The sun was rising, and it felt like a really new day for me. I sat down at the edge of the mountain side, the cave behind me where they escaped from the erected curse in the past. This is where the first time my friends all stood here to see the sunlight once again. It felt like it was yesterday.

I didn't know how long I stayed there. The sunrise was mesmerising and it felt like I could stay here, feel the running wind, the soaring leaves, the rustle of trees below, humming of the birds up top the trees and on the sky, the flowers around me began blooming with the sweet scent. It felt like in the good days. The days where **'they'** were here. Where we talked and felt the world for the first time. It was beautiful. It was majestic.

I smiled, genuinely. Never had I smiled for a long time. Of course, this happy and best ending never really did made me smile for reals, a portion of it only. I wonder why did I smile for real at this time. It has been months, I have been here multiple times. Maybe because it felt like **'they'** were here. **My first friend**. I hummed with the birds, but my tune was a lot more like a lullaby when goat mom sang for me and my adopted siblings. It was soothing, giving me reminiscence of **my friend** when we first walked out the underground. When we just sit here, complimenting around of our surroundings and bad jokes to fit in. I would just lean my head on **their** arm, then **they** would hug me closer while I droop my eyes to a sleep. The warmth, ever gently and softly feeling to me than my mother's, had never been so happy to have **them** in my life.

A tear formed in my left eye, smiling sadly at the sun, as it grew bigger and lighted the lush green forest.

I stayed there, now hugging my legs tightly, putting my head down to my knees to hide my tears.

I know Life isn't fair.

And that I must accept. For even a little child to understand the meaning of it.

Rang*

... It is Life, after all.

Rang*

I picked up the phone, the dialer was my mom. She should've known by now that I leave too early for a morning run, so worrying about my mother's wrath won't be much of a concern. I accepted the call and heard my mother...

"Frisk! Child, where are you? Are you at the mountain? Please don't go out without permission, I thought you were a-"

"Mom! Calm down, I'm fine. Yeah, still at the Ebott. Don't worry, I'll come back in... fifteen minutes." I called back to a frantically panicked goat mom. Yeah, I am officially and legally her child along with Chara. It took us weeks to get the papers after a long argument on the department on children's services whether a monster can adopt a human child. Gladly, the people mostly agreed to give the papers and some disgustingly went along. Though I was happy I got to be a new family, it feels like it's not really _real_.

"Oh dear, Frisk. Just come back before breakfast serves. We will go on your training with Undyne after. Is that alright, my child?" Totally forgot about Undyne's session with us siblings. And I'm sure I'll be the one still most lack in skills of sparring. But dodging I was good at, so that was a start. While my adopted siblings has good abilities of attacking and moves, I never showed mine. Yeah, when I said I lack of sparring, I didn't want to show everyone I attack viciously, even more so than Sans, Undyne, Chara and Gaster combined. I couldn't, because I only used those to spar with **my old friend**. Only **them** and **_them_** only.

"... Yeah, mom. See ya."

I closed my phone, sighing that breakfast will be at seven in the morning and due to the sun half showing up, I still have an hour to stay here.

It took me long enough to understand that things weren't the same even everything stays.


End file.
